Different Side of Hate
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. What do Professor Snape and Ginny Weasley have to do with it? Chapter 16 up!
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: Standard. You know, not mine, yadda, yadda. Katherine and Adam are mine, but seeing as they are muggles, JK probably doesn't want them. Bummer!!  
  
Different Side of Hate  
  
************  
  
Ginny Weasley sat like a statue in her sixth year potions class. Professor Snape was, as usual, being his nasty self, and as she had already gotten Gryffindor into trouble once today, she decided to keep quiet for the rest of the class. Luckily she didn't have that much longer to wait. Class would be over in about ten minutes. Then Ginny could go to the only thing she actually liked each day. Ginny wanted to be a doctor, so she helped Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing three days a week. "Just a few more minutes," she whispered to herself, just as the door was thrown open. Like everyone else, Ginny turned, wanting to see who had the nerve to interrupt Snape's classes. She was shocked to see Draco Malfoy walk up to the professor, and if she hadn't known any better, she would say that he looked terrified, but that couldn't be. Malfoy didn't show emotion.  
  
Draco Malfoy ran up to Professor Snape's desk, not caring that every student in the class was staring at him strangely. They would get over it, he was sure. "Professor," he started, only to be cut off by Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he hissed in a low voice, "I do hope you have a good reason for interrupting my class."  
  
Ginny strained to hear what was being said. Malfoy had always interested her, given that her brother Ron had always hated him. "Professor," she heard Malfoy say, "It's Kit." That's all. Just two words. But the effect those two words had on Professor Snape was astounding. His face drained of all color, and she could have sworn he was shaking. Malfoy whispered something else to Snape that Ginny couldn't hear, and, if possible, Snape's face went even more pale. He quickly looked around, noticing thirty pairs of eyes on him. "Class dismissed," he said, softly and shakingly.  
  
Ginny quickly gathered her things, curious as to what had made Snape react so, so painfully to just two little words. She was almost to the door where her friend Colin Creevey was waiting for her when she heard Snape calling her back, "Miss Weasley, a moment please," he requested.  
  
Ginny shot an apologetic glance at Colin, and quickly turned and headed back to Snape's desk, "Yes, Professor," she asked.  
  
"I understand that you are quite the trained healer, or has Madam Pomfrey been exaggerating," Snape asked.  
  
Ginny did not know what to say, "Well, sir, I'm not as good as Madam Pomfrey, but she says I'm a quick learner. I can heal cuts and mend bones, as long as they are not broken into a lot of pieces," she said, not sure where this was going. She shot a glance at Malfoy, and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. What in the world was going on?  
  
"Miss Weasley, would you mind helping me and Mr. Malfoy out with something, then. It might take your weekend, but I would, as would Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure, be very grateful for your help," Snape said.  
  
Ginny was horribly confused, and had no clue what was going on. Snape was nearly pleading for her help, and here was Malfoy nearly crying!! What in the world was going on. She shot another glance at Malfoy, not sure what to do.  
  
He looked into her eyes. He knew she was confused, but if she was as good as Madam Pomfrey said, they could really use her help. "Please," he whispered, knowing that her brother had already rammed into her head how evil he was.  
  
Ginny was completely floored. Malfoy, begging for her help!! She would never have believed it was possible, but here she was, and there he was. She turned back to Professor Snape, "Of course, Sir," she said, watching relief wash over his features and hearing Malfoy's sigh of relief from beside her.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weasley. Now, come you two, we need to see the headmaster," Snape said, and with that led them out of the room.  
  
As they walked toward the gargoyle that Ginny knew led to Dumbledore's office, Ginny became more confused than ever. "Lemon Drop," Snape said, and the gargoyle sprang to life. Snape stepped onto the revolving staircase, and Ginny moved to follow, but was stopped when Malfoy grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him, raising her eyebrows. This was definitely not the Malfoy her brother had told her about.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and squeezed her hand, "Thank you, Ginny, I know you hate me, and I just wanted you know how much I appreciate this."  
  
Ginny was so shocked she could only stammer out a weak "You're welcome," before getting onto the revolving staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. Malfoy stepped on behind her and they rode to the top in silence. Ginny paused as they reached the top, and turned back to Malfoy, raising her eyes to his, "And I don't hate you, Malfoy," she said, and turned to Snape, who was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk.   
  
Dumbledore smiled at the two downcast faces, and the one confused one, wondering what could possibly bring these unlikely three together. "What can I do for you Severus, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," he asked.  
  
"Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy came into my class today with a letter. A letter from Adam, sir, Katherine's boyfriend. Katherine is in trouble, sir. May I request permission for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley to accompany me to retrieve her, sir. Adam is beside himself, for he knows not where to turn. Katherine's mother and stepfather have been killed, and Adam believes it to be by wizards. He doesn't feel safe turning to his kind, but seeks solace in ours. May I bring Katherine and Adam back to the castle for protection, sir," Snape pleaded with the headmaster.  
  
Ginny wanted to know who Katherine was, and noticed that Dumbledore seemed to know. He turned very serious, "Severus, the ministry will have a field day. Opening Hogwarts for protection of muggles has never been an option," Dumbledore said, and noticing Snape about to protest, he added, "May no mistake, Severus, she will be brought here. However, she will have to be the best kept secret in Hogwarts history. She and Adam both. If Kit is well enough, both her and Adam will be introduced as exchange students. There can be no acting like a muggle, or the ministry will have them both kicked out. Is that understood?" Dumbledore knew he was asking a lot, but he also knew what it took for them to request his help in the first place.  
  
"Yes, sir," they replied. Dumbledore continued, "Now, Severus, it's quite clear why you wish for Miss Weasley to accompany you. After all, her medical skills are envied by many experienced healers. However, I see no reason why Mr. Malfoy is needed."  
  
Ginny glanced up at Dumbledore's praise, and noticed Malfoy visibly blanch at the thought that he might not get to go. Another side that her brother hadn't told her about. Snape answered, "Sir, Mr. Malfoy is Katherine's best friend, and I daresay the feeling is mutual. Besides, sir, I'm afraid that you won't get much work out of Mr. Malfoy until he is rest-assured with his own eyes that she is safe. He will constantly be underfoot and it would be better if he were just to accompany me and Miss Weasley."  
  
Dumbledore listened patiently during Snape's speech, and turned to Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy, is this true?" he asked, gravely.  
  
"Yes, sir, Katherine has been my best friend for years," Malfoy admitted.  
  
If Dumbledore was shocked, he didn't show it. Ginny was shocked. Malfoys hated muggles, everyone knew that. How could Draco be best friends with a muggle. He just kept surprising her. And since when did she think of him as Draco? When had he stopped being Malfoy? Dumbledore's voice broke her out of her reverie, "Very well, Severus. Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Weasley will accompany Severus to retrieve Katherine and Adam. Now, what to tell your families." A looked of shock crossed Malfoy's face, and Dumbledore noticed. "Fear not, Mr. Malfoy, your father will not be contacted. I daresay he'll not notice your absence. Miss Weasley, you are another matter. You're brother will, if I'm not mistaken, wonder where you are. What to tell him?"  
  
Surprisingly, it was Malfoy who answered. "St. Mungo's. Tell him that Madam Pomfrey had to send someone to St. Mungo's for supplies or something. After all, Ginny is an excellent healer, who else better for the job."   
  
If Ginny hadn't known better, she would have thought that Malfoy was complimenting her, but that couldn't be possible, could it?  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, Mr. Malfoy, an excellent plan. Now, you all best be off. And do try to be back before classes start on Monday. Owl me, and you will be met, so as prepare Katherine and Adam for their introduction as a witch and a wizard. We will have robes waiting for them, in case some of our students tend to exercise their prying eyes."  
  
"Yes, sir," they said simultaneously. 


	2. Retrieval

Ginny followed Snape and Malfoy down a darkened street. They seemed to know where they were going, so she merely followed. The portkey journey here had been different, given that they had to travel such a long distance. Suddenly they turned into a house, that, to Ginny, appeared to be very plain. She had never seen muggle houses before, and wondered briefly how they could live so plainly. Malfoy knocked on the door, and it was almost immediately opened. A tall black-haired boy stood there, clearly concerned about something: his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and probably also from crying and he simply looked bone weary. This had to be Adam. He sighed with relief when he glanced the young boy standing at the door, "Draco," he said, pulling Malfoy into a hug, which Ginny was surprised to see Malfoy return, "thank god you've come. I don't know what's wrong with her. Please help her," he said, and motioned them inside. He shook Snape's hand, "Mr. Snape, Kit will be so happy to see you when she wakes up," he said, then noticed Ginny, "And you are?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.  
  
Ginny was about to answer when she felt Malfoy's presence beside her. He answered for her, coming to her side, "Adam, this is Ginny Weasley. Ginny is a healer. She can mend some of Kit's injuries so we can get her back to Hogwarts. She's safe, I assure you."  
  
Adam looked relieved, "Hi, Ginny, my name is Adam Carson. If you can help Kit, I'll be forever grateful. She's this way," he said, walking down a hall. "I was terrified to go to the hospital." he said, "I wasn't sure if I could answer their questions." They walked into a room at the end of the hall. At the sight of the mangled girl on the bed, Snape went extremely pale, and Malfoy let out a stifled scream. Ginny noticed that Adam had begun to cry. She, too was shocked at what she saw. Ginny had no idea what could do this to a person, or who for that matter. Malfoy collapsed by the door and buried his head in his hands. Ginny would deal with him later, she moved to the bed, where Snape and Adam were hovering over Katherine's body. This poor girl had been cut badly by something and it appeared she had put up one hell of a fight in the process. Snape immediately moved out of her way, and Ginny pulled out her wand, muttering a few well chosen words. The wounds cleaned themselves and Ginny set about mending them as best she could. The broken arm was shattered, and Madam Pomfrey would have to fix it along with whatever head injuries Katherine had endured.   
  
After a while she was finished, and looked up at Snape's and Adam's expectant faces. "I've done all I can. Her arm is shattered, I cannot fix that. Whatever head injuries she has has put her into a coma. Madam Pomfrey will have to fix that, also. I think we need to get her back to Hogwarts as soon as possible," she said.  
  
Snape and Adam smiled their thanks and set about getting some things packed for Adam and Katherine to prepare for the journey. Ginny, not knowing what to do, walked over to Malfoy, who was still sitting on the floor, his head buried in his hands. She sat down next to him, and touched his arm. He flinched and pulled away. "I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, and made moves to get up.  
  
He put an hand on her arm to stop her, "I can't talk right now, but when I can, I'll talk to you. I just need to be alone. I'm sorry, you don't need to be. This is in no way an insult towards you, believe me, I could not thank you enough for helping Kit. I just need to be alone," he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
She smiled, "You are very welcome, Malfoy."  
  
He looked at her, "Please, don't call me that. Call me Draco. I hate being a Malfoy."  
  
"Ok, Draco."  
  
Snape walked over to them, carrying Katherine. Ginny still wondered what his connection with all this was, but decided this was not the place to ask. "Come, you two, we're leaving. Miss Weasley, I thank you very much, as I am sure Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Carson do also."  
  
"You're welcome, Professor," Ginny said, as Draco stood up. Holding his arm out to her, Draco helped her to her feet, giving her hand a small squeeze. They followed Snape and Adam out of the room and down the hall. 


	3. Return

************  
  
The trip back to Hogwarts took the better part of the next two days, since no portkey had been set up to return them there. They couldn't very well do it the muggle way, especially not with an unconscious Kit with them. Therefore, they were forced to attempt to do it by floo powder. This was a particular shock to Adam, who, being a muggle, was very reluctant to step into a fire, no matter how much they reassured him. After a series of wizard fireplaces, the ended up in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Luckily it was late at night, and no one noticed them while they made their way up the stairs. It was early Sunday morning when Ginny finally fell asleep curled up on a bed. Snape had owled Dumbledore as soon as they arrived, left money for a room, and fell asleep on the couch in the room. Adam fell asleep in a chair next to Kit, and Draco curled up in another.  
  
Ginny was awakened next by Draco's voice, "Ginny," he said, softly, "wake up. Dumbledore's here, and he wants to talk to us."  
  
Ginny groggily sat up, blinking furiously. Oh, how she wanted to go back to sleep right now. Instead, she sat up and focused her attention on Dumbledore, who was standing in front of all of them, carrying a bag of some sort. Draco sat down beside her, and she noticed that Adam and Snape were sitting on Kit's bed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now, first off," he turned to Ginny, "Miss Weasley, you have done a wonderful job caring for Miss, er, Katherine, I thank you."  
  
Ginny had never heard Professor Dumbledore falter in speech before, and also had never heard him call a student by just their first name. Why didn't they want her to know Kit's last name? Dumbledore continued, "Now, I have brought robes with me for both Mr. Carson and Miss Katherine. Here is what is to be done. First, Miss Katherine will stay bed until she is fit to join the rest of the school. She will then be introduced as a Sixth year Gryffindor, and, you, Miss Weasley, will be her guide. I will send letters to all of your teachers that you are to help her with her studies. Hopefully, she will need not do any practical tests, though, mind you, she could probably hold her own fairly well. You, Mr. Carson," Dumbledore said, turning to him, "will be automatically introduced as a Seventh year Slytherin, where Mr. Malfoy will be your guide. You will, I daresay, be very lost as to what to do in a magical school, but I trust Mr. Malfoy will help you as best he can." Dumbledore handed Adam a Slytherin uniform out of his bag.   
  
"When we get to the school, it will be necessary to hide Miss Katherine until she is feeling better. Therefore, I have brought something that will help us get her into the school," Dumbledore continued, and pulled out another cloak, a silvery one, which Ginny immediately recognized as an invisibility cloak. Then, Dumbledore's expression turned very grave, "Now, all of you must understand this, no one, aside from the six of us will know about Mr. Carson and Miss Katherine's past. Madam Pomfrey will simply be told that she is a witch in need of help who seeked the protection of Hogwarts."  
  
"Professor, how will we get back to the school without being noticed," Ginny asked, "because regardless of what you have told Ron, I know he'll be looking for me. I mean, I can't simply be seen strolling up to the grounds, especially without medical supplies for Madam Pomfrey, can I?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Miss Weasley, you and Mr. Malfoy will be portkey'd back to my office where you will then make your way to the Room of Requirement, which is the safest place to hide Miss Katherine. Then, Mr. Malfoy you will show Mr. Carson around the school, while you Miss Weasley attempt to help Madam Pomfrey heal Miss Katherine."  
  
"Wait, sir, where is this Room of Requirement? I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said.  
  
"I know where it is, Draco. I can get us there," Ginny said, glancing to see how he was taking this. He had regained a lot of color to his face, but he still looked scared to death.  
  
"Ok, then, that's settled. Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, have a nice journey," Professor Dumbledore said, handing them a simple muggle pen. Soon enough, Ginny felt the familiar tug of the hook pulling from behind her navel, and found herself standing in Professor Dumbledore's office. 


	4. Friends

Regaining her bearings, Ginny looked around. Draco had appeared with her, and seemed to be lost in thought. She turned towards him, "Draco, are you ok," she asked, for he still seemed to be a little pale.  
  
He turned towards her. How could he have not noticed her before? She really was beautiful, but he had always noticed that. No, there was something different about her now. He knew it was foolish, after all, her brother did hate him. In fact, as far as he knew, he had four Weasley brothers that hated him. He decided not to worry about that and became interested in one thing, becoming Ginny Weasley's friend. Granted, it would be hard, and he'd have to hide it from not only her brothers but his father as well, but he got the feeling that it would be worth it in the end. She would be good for him, he knew. He took her hands in his and bent down to kiss her cheek, he heard her gasp of surprise, "Ginny," he whispered, "I want you to know how much I appreciate everything you have done for Kit. I know it's not what you expected from a Malfoy, and I am very glad that you decided to look past my name and the way I behave to help me. I know your brother has said that I'm evil incarnate and all sorts of bad things to drive you away from me, and I want to thank you for not believing him."  
  
Ginny was beginning to wonder if her brother had been talking about someone else completely when he talked about Malfoy. The boy in front of her was not mean, or evil. He was sweet and simply worried about a friend. How could Ron and Harry believe him to be so cruel? She looked up into his eyes, knowing that she had now done it. She had befriended the enemy. It was wrong, she knew, but it felt so right. Their fathers hated each other, she knew, had known since her first year, and every brother who had met Malfoy had deemed him evil. Had they never seen this side of him? "Draco, there is no need to thank me," she said, and continued cautiously, wondering if he wanted to be her friend as much as she wanted to be his, "Besides, that's what friends are for, right?"  
  
Draco smiled, a real smile for the first time in days. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. There was no turning back now he knew, "Thank you, Ginny, and you are right."  
  
She pulled away and grinned up at him, "Good, and now, let's go see how Kit is doing," she said, and headed towards the door. He caught up with her and captured his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. He knew he would have to drop it as soon as they entered the hallways, but for now, he relished the feeling of her hand in his.  
  
Ginny was a little disappointed, but not surprised when Draco dropped her hand once they had left Dumbledore's office. She knew, just as he did, that their friendship would have to remain private for a while. She sighed, probably a long while.  
  
Draco heard her sigh, and looked down at her, "Something wrong, Gin?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him, "This can't be public knowledge and we both know it, but I wish it could be," she said, looking at her feet.  
  
He lifted her chin with his finger, "So do I, Gin, so do I," he said. She nodded, and walked down the hall, all the while keeping an eye out for her brother, Harry, or Hermione. She really didn't want to have to deal with having to explain why she was wandering the halls with Malfoy. Pretty soon, she led him to a Seventh floor corridor, and began pacing in front of a section of wall across from this particularly ugly tapestry. Draco was astounded when after she had walked in front of it a few times, a door suddenly appeared in the wall. He knew he was in a magical school and everything, but this was too much. Ginny didn't seem to surprised at all, she simply took his hand and led him into the room. It was as if he had walked into a hospital. He noticed that Dumbledore, Snape, and Adam had already arrived and Kit was lying on the bed motionless with Madam Pomfrey hovering over her.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked up when they entered the room, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have received my owl. Thank you very kindly for bringing Miss Weasley with you," he said, winking at them. Ginny and Draco nodded.  
  
At mention of Ginny's name, Madam Pomfrey looked over at her, "Oh, good, Miss Weasley, see if you can't give me a hand here, will you."  
  
"Sir, what happened here," Ginny asked, going over to Madam Pomfrey and playing dumb.  
  
"Well, we have two new students joining our midst today, Miss Weasley. This is Adam Carson and Katherine Miller," he said, "Miss Miller had an accident when she fell off a broomstick near the whomping willow. It didn't agree to having her near it." He then turned to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy," he started, "Mr. Carson and Miss Miller have already been sorted, and Mr. Carson has been placed into Slytherin. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show him around?"   
  
Draco, also playing dumb, nodded, "Of course sir," he said, shaking Adam's hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Adam had obviously been told what to do by Dumbledore, and shook Draco's hand, "My name's Adam Carson."  
  
"Come with me, Adam, and I shall show you the school. Professor," he said, turning to Dumbledore, "would you have me bring him back here afterwards?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, thank you."  
  
Draco led Adam out of the room, and Ginny busied herself helping Madam Pomfrey the best she could.  
  
It was a few hours later that Draco and Adam returned. Madam Pomfrey looked at them all, "Well, I've done all that I can do for her. Time will tell," she said.  
  
Ginny noticed that Malfoy, Snape, and Adam all visibly blanched. Madam Pomfrey, however did not seem to notice. Malfoy was about to say something but Ginny put her hand on his arm. After all, they weren't supposed to know about Kit, were they? Instead, they waited for Adam to pose the question they all had on their minds, "Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, but time will tell what?" he asked, his voice shaking.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked grave. "Time will tell whether or not she will come through this ok," she said.  
  
Malfoy started to tremble. Professor Dumbledore spoke up. "Now, now, I'm sure that Miss Miller will be just fine. Now, dinner is being served, let's get to it." He walked out the door. Snape slowly followed, Ginny and Malfoy soon after. Adam kissed Kit's forehead, then slowly left the room to join Ginny and Malfoy in the hallway. Ginny looked at him, "I'm sorry, Adam. I'm going to have to tell you something. From now on, we can't speak unless we are alone or its just people that know we know each other. No one else can know, ok," she said. He was confused, but nodded. She turned to Draco, "take good care of each other, ok," she said, as he pulled her into a tight hug, "I'll look in on Kit, ok." They let go of each other after a moment and she hurried down the hall without a backward glance.  
  
Adam was confused, and turned to Malfoy, "Draco, what was that about? Ginny's a nice girl, why can't I talk to her," he asked.  
  
Draco looked wistfully down the hallway that she had just run down, then turned to Adam, "let's just say that the Weasley's are not on the top of the Malfoy's favorite families list."  
  
Adam nodded understandably, "your father doesn't like them," he stated.  
  
"Nope, and the Weasley brothers aren't to fond of me, either," he said, "she has six."  
  
Adam let out a low whistle, "Six, wow, I hope you know what you're getting into man," he said, and then smiled, "you two are just like Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Who?" Draco asked. 


	5. Questions

Ginny made her way quickly down to the Great Hall. Walking in, she spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and made her way in their direction. Taking a seat next to Harry, she noticed that Ron, who was sitting across from her was scowling, "What's wrong, Ron," she asked.  
  
He looked at her, "Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
Ginny did her best to look surprised, "You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you? Madam Pomfrey sent me to St. Mungo's for medical supplies," she said, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Harry was glancing suspiciously at her, "That took the whole weekend? I don't think so," he asked.  
  
"Well, no, but I stayed. They were a little shorthanded and so I helped out. I learned lots of things, too," she said.  
  
Ron was still looking at her, "I don't believe you," he stated.   
  
Ginny was angry now, "Well, Ron, I could care less if you believe me or not. Why don't you ask Dumbledore if you don't believe me?" she snapped, just as Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students, silence. I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining our midst today. Everyone, this is Adam Carson, a Seventh Year who has been sorted into Slytherin. I do hope that all of you will give Mr. Carson a good welcome. That will be all, now lets eat," Dumbledore said, and sat down.  
  
Ginny noticed that Adam looked incredibly embarrassed, and had to hide a small smile as he silently made his way over to Draco at the Slytherin table. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were also looking in his direction. "Well," muttered Ron, "he certainly doesn't look as evil as the rest of them, but look, he's already friends with Malfoy. Won't be long."  
  
Harry turned back to Ginny, "So, Gin, going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked. Ginny looked up surprised, she had completely forgotten about the Hogsmeade trip. However, as Halloween was the day after tomorrow, she should have remembered, the first Hogsmeade trip was always close to Halloween. Why did it matter to Harry, anyway? "Actually Harry, I kind of doubt it. Madam Pomfrey needs my help this weekend," she said, catching Draco's eye across the room. Maybe they could spend some time together this weekend.  
  
Now even Hermione was suspicious, "On a weekend, Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Just asking," but something in Hermoine's voice told her that she would be asking again later. Ginny spent the rest of her meal in peace. She finished quickly, and excused herself, claiming homework. She left the Great Hall, and was walking the familiar path to Gryffindor tower when she got the feeling that someone was following her. Turning quickly, she spotted Draco and Adam coming towards her. "Don't do that," she admonished them, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
Draco smiled, "Now, we couldn't have that, could we?"  
  
"I'm gonna go and see Kit," Adam said, grinning wickedly, "Leave you two some time to talk." He walked down the hall towards the Room of Requirement. Draco turned to Ginny.  
  
"How'd it go, Gin. Your brother and Potter give you a hard time," he asked, his voice lacking the usual malice that it had when he talked of her brother and Harry.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Well, they don't believe for a second that I was actually at St. Mungo's, but you know, they'll get over it. They did get suspicious when I told them I wasn't going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend," she said, then smiled at him, "But, don't worry, I can handle them."  
  
"If they bother you, tell me, ok," he said seriously, then grinned at her, "So, tell me, why aren't you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
  
Ginny could feel herself blushing. It was one thing to admit to herself that she did it to spend time with him, but another entirely to admit it to him, "Well, um, I have to help Madam Pomfrey, you know," she stammered.  
  
Draco smiled at her, and she knew that he saw right through that excuse, "Does that mean that I don't get to spend some time with you?" he asked, and she saw that he was serious.  
  
She smiled at him, "We'll meet at Kit's room, ok," she said, hearing footsteps approach. They heard a familiar voice, "Well, I don't care what she says, I don't believe for a minute that she went to St. Mungo's for Madam Pomfrey," Ron said. Draco kissed Ginny quickly on the cheek and then turned and ran down the corridor. Ginny sighed and continued quickly to Gryffindor tower. 


	6. Answers

Saturday came before Ginny even realized it. She hadn't been able to see Draco any all week, and couldn't wait to be able to spend time with him. He sent her letters, though, and true to her word, Ginny checked on Kit often, beginning, like everyone else, to wonder if she would ever get better.  
  
True to what Ginny thought, Hermione had been pestering her since Sunday to tell her what she was really going to do during the Hogsmeade trip, and became rather testy when Ginny did not offer any information as to what she was going to be doing.  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry, were, if possible, even worse than Hermione. They simply would not leave her alone, one of them was always with her, as if they were afraid she would do something stupid. All and all, by Saturday morning, Ginny was extremely happy to see them stalk out of the school after asking her, yet again, what in the world she was going to be doing. Hermione simply ignored her, and Ginny understood why, but Hermione telling her that she liked Ron was a lot different than Ginny telling Hermione that she liked Draco Malfoy. Ginny and Hermione might have been good friends, but even Hermione would admit that Ron and Harry were her best friends, and Ginny couldn't risk this getting back to them. Therefore, all three of them simply stormed out of the building, and Ginny couldn't have been happier.  
  
After seeing that they were indeed gone, Ginny made her way to the Room of Requirement, where she was supposed to meet Draco. She was surprised to find only Adam, sitting, as always, in a chair by Kit's bed. His head was laid on the bed, one of his hand grasping Kit's. He appeared to be asleep. Feeling that she had intruded on a very private moment, Ginny began to back out of the room as quietly as she could, when a piece of parchment caught her eye, Meet me by the lake, was written in the handwriting that Ginny knew as well as her own. Ginny snuck out of the room careful not to wake Adam, went down the stairs, and headed to the lake.  
  
She saw him instantly, sitting a few feet away from the surface staring out at the sky. Ginny shivered, the wind was really picking up. Walking over to him, she reached out and touched his shoulder, "Hey," she said, smiling at him.  
  
He smiled up at her and covered her hand with his, "Hey, what took you so long," he asked.  
  
Ginny sighed, sitting down beside him, "The usual. I swear Draco, if they don't lay off soon, I'm going to kill them. They're driving me nuts," she said.  
  
Malfoy took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, "I'm sorry Gin, but I rather they not know we're friends," he said, hating that he was doing this to her.  
  
"I'd rather they not know, either. Draco," she started, then paused, now knowing if this would be the best time to ask this question.  
  
He turned to her, "Yeah?"  
  
She looked up at him shyly, "Can I ask you something? It's really been bothering me," she said.  
  
"Of course you can, Gin," he said, stroking her hand with his thumb.  
  
"Well, I just can't figure it out. I mean, why are you so mean to Harry and Ron? I hear all this stuff from them about how evil you are, but then I get to know you only to find out that now only are you not evil, but you're the opposite, kind and sweet. How could they have such messed up views of you?" she asked.  
  
Draco sighed and looked down at his feet, "That all goes back to my first day at Hogwarts, when I heard that the great Harry Potter was on the train. Of course I knew all about Harry Potter, and even at 11, I had such anger coursing through my veins," he said, drawing a gasp of surprise out of her. Looking at her, he quickly realized how bad what he had just said sounded, and rushed to explain, "No,no, not at Harry," he said, "but at Voldemort. I had seen what following Voldemort had done to my father. It made my childhood a living hell, so while I couldn't admit it, I was awed by Harry, who as just a baby had gotten rid of the one thing that would have made my childhood even more horrifying than it already was. Secretly I wanted to become friends with Harry, and I thought I could, now that I was away from my father's prying eyes. Besides, I figured that if he found out, he would simply figure that I was doing it to further his purposes, so I decided to try it. I met Harry in the entrance hall just before my sorting. By then he had already met your brother, and they, as I understand it, had already become fast friends. Well, things went downhill from the start," he said.  
  
Ginny was beyond shocked. Malfoy actually admired Harry? That was definitely something that no one would ever believe, but for some reason Ginny did believe it, "What happened, Draco," she asked.  
  
Draco sighed, "Well, I went up and introduced myself to him. Ron laughed at my name, so I got defensive and insulted his. You have to understand, Gin, that not everything my father had ingrained in me could be overlooked, so I knew about your family. You also have to understand that I was only 11, and was much too young and proud to have him insult my name and not retaliate," he said. "Well, Harry didn't take to me insulting his new friend, and told me rather coldly that he was perfectly capable of choosing his own friends," he turned to look at her, "What could I have done. I mean, we were all young, but that incident just turned into another incident, until this rivalry just got out of control, and we could no longer stop it. They kept wanting to hurt me, so they insulted me, my family, and my friends, and I did the same. That's the only reason I ever called Hermione a Mudblood. It's just this big rivalry that has gotten completely out of hand. I think about fixing it every now and then, but I can't," he said, turning away from her.  
  
Ginny was fuming. Neither of them, neither Ron nor Harry had ever mentioned that Draco was ever friendly to them. So, it wasn't Draco's fault, this feud, or at least not entirely. Draco had simply done what any 11 year old would have done, Ginny included. "Why can't you stop it?"  
  
"Because of my father. He knows everything that I do and doesn't think that his only son should be associating with those that he calls 'a lower class'. Harry and your family are in that class to him, and, if I'm to do what I want to in life, then, for now, he has to be kept in the dark. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt whoever got in his way, even me," Draco finished.  
  
"And what do you want to do in life," Ginny asked, softly, still in shock over what she just heard.  
  
"You might not believe it Gin, but I want to be an Auror. However, for the present time, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape both believe that I would do better to be, as Professor Snape is, a kind of spy. However, they didn't foresee you, and nor did I," he said.  
  
"Did I hindrance that," Ginny asked, afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
Draco smiled at her, "I don't think my father will believe me to be a Death Eater if I'm dating a Weasley," he said.  
  
Ginny's breath caught in her throat, he wanted to date her! Ginny was shocked at the feelings running through her and found herself hoping against hope that he was for real, "You want to date me?" she asked timidly.  
  
He looked at her earnestly, and took both of her hands in his, "Yes, Ginny, I do," he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
She turned her face toward him, "I'd like that too, Draco, but, I mean, if you're supposed to be spying for Dumbledore, maybe we shouldn't, at least not now," she said, sadness filling her, but knowing that this was the right thing to do, trying to pull her hands from his.  
  
Draco wouldn't let her, "Trust me Gin, they may not have foreseen you, us, this, but they do not think that you are a hindrance, just as I don't. They know that you are good for me, don't worry," he said, pulling her close to him.  
  
With those words, Ginny let herself get lost in his embrace, knowing that she would never be this happy again. 


	7. Problems

7   
Over the next few weeks, Ginny stole moments with Draco and Adam whenever she could. Ron, Harry, and Hermione got more suspicious as time went on, but as she wouldn't offer any information, they would eventually give up. Katherine was not getting any better, and even Dumbledore was beginning to get worried. In potions class, everyone noticed how Snape seemed to have lost his energy. Ginny still didn't know his connection with Kit, and it wasn't really a conversation she wanted to start. Unless he offered, she was not going to pry into his personal life. Adam got increasingly worried, and as much as he tried to fit in at school, he had so far made no friends except herself and Malfoy. Malfoy helped him out the best he could, but that only went so far.  
  
Ginny laid in her bed, thinking. She didn't get to spend near as much time with Draco as she would have liked. She knew what was happening to her, and as much as it made her happy, it also made her sad. Every time she saw him she fell more in love with him. Yes, that's what it felt like, she was in love. She noticed that the only time he smiled at all anymore was when he was with her, and he had even stopped taunting her brother and Harry so much. He was becoming increasingly worried about Katherine, and more than once, Ginny had noticed dark circles under his eyes. She knew he was trying to be strong for Adam and she could see that it was beginning to take its toll on him.  
  
She turned and looked at her clock. It was too late to try and go back to sleep. Sighing, she got up and began to get ready for the day. She made her way down to the Great Hall, surprised to see that quite a few students were already there, including Draco and Adam. She sat down, smiling at them. They smiled back, though they were weak smiles, and once again, Ginny noticed dark circles under Draco's eyes and knew that he hadn't gotten any sleep. Sighing, she began to eat breakfast, and was only alone for about ten minutes before she felt someone sit down beside her. "Hey, Ginny," he said.  
  
She turned to him, "Hi, Harry, you're up early," she said.  
  
He shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Besides, I rarely get time away from the lovebirds."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Harry, they've only been dating for a month. What did you expect?" she asked, as one of the school owls dropped a letter in her lap.  
  
"Bit early for mail," Harry commented, as she opened the letter, "But anyway, I don't know, but it kind of makes me feel left out, you know. Ginny, I need to ask you something," he said, turning serious.  
  
"What is it Harry," she said, pulling out the parchment. On it was only one word, but Ginny felt her heart skip a beat as she read it, Katherine. Ginny was out of her seat in a second, mumbled a quick "Gotta go" to Harry and ran out of the Great Hall. Only then did it register that Harry had been just about to ask her out. "Oh, well," she said to herself, "that's all for the better."  
  
She entered the Room of Requirement, scared as to what she might find. Madam Pomfrey was looking grave. "Miss Weasley, thank you for coming so quickly. I don't know what has been done to this child, and I require your help," she said, turning toward the bed.  
  
Only then did Ginny notice that Kit was not, as she had been for weeks, lying motionless. She was instead thrashing about in her bed, and seemed to be mumbling to herself. Ginny caught the words "Draco", "Daddy", and "Adam" a lot. Ginny could also see the damage that the poor girl had inflicted upon herself in the night. The cuts on her arms and face appeared to come from Kit's own fingernails. Ginny couldn't hold back a gasp. "Madam Pomfrey, what happened to her," she asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned to her, "Miss Weasley, I'll explain what I think happened in a moment. First, help me get her tied down so she'll not be able to injure herself anymore," she said.  
  
Ginny quickly complied, wondering how Draco and Adam were going to take this news. Not well, she supposed. After they had sufficiently secured Kit's wrists and ankles, Madam Pomfrey gave her some sleeping draught. She then turned to Ginny, "Miss Weasley, I do believe that Katherine has suffered the Cruciatus Curse, I trust you've heard of it," she said.  
  
"Well, yes ma'am. One of my brother's friend's parents were tortured with it back when You-Know-Who was in power. I met them one year at St. Mungo's," Ginny said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, "The Longbottom's," she stated, then continued, "So, you saw what it did to them?"  
  
Ginny understood what Madam Pomfrey was getting at, and stared hard at Madam Pomfrey, "But you don't think...you can't think...that Katherine will stay like this?" she asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed, "She could very well. It is either that or she has had a muggle reaction to her injuries, resulting in high fever and delusions, I don't know. Tonight will tell," she said. "I need to go and retrieve the headmaster. Please stay with her."  
  
Ginny nodded, blinking back tears. She didn't even know Katherine, but she did know of three people who loved her very much, and she was horrified at what this would do to Draco, Adam, and Snape.  
  
Madam Pomfrey returned quickly with Dumbledore, who was looking unusually grave. He looked at Katherine lying on the bed, and turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Poppy, what happened to her?" he asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey explained to Dumbledore what she believed happened to Katherine. When she was finished explaining, Dumbledore turned to Ginny, the usual twinkle gone from his eye, "Miss Weasley, I think it would be wise if you were to collect Mr. Carson and Mr. Malfoy. I do believe that they are in potions with Professor Snape. He will undoubtedly not give you a hard time," he said.  
  
Ginny nodded and walked toward the door. "Also, Miss Weasley, I think it wise for you to let me break the news to them," Dumbledore said to her.  
  
Ginny turned, "trust me, sir, this is not the kind of news I wish to break to them, I promise," she said softly, blinking back tears.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her sharply, then softened, "You care for him a lot don't you Miss Weasley," he asked.  
  
Ginny knew at once who he was talking about, "Yes, sir, I do, and this is going to kill him. Adam, too," she said.  
  
"Then we must hope for the best, Miss Weasley," he said.  
  
Ginny nodded, and left the room. She dreaded going down to the dungeons, and walked as slowly as possible. This really was going to kill both of them, she knew. How she wished things were different. She paused outside of Snape's door, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. She had not even noticed that she had been crying. She couldn't let Draco and Adam see. Taking a deep breath, Ginny opened the door. Much like she had so many weeks ago, the entire class turned to look at her. Snape's face lost its malice the minute he saw her face, and both Draco and Adam stood at the sight of her. She also noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at her strangely. How could she have forgotten that they had potions together. She walked to Snape's desk. "Miss Weasley?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Professor, the Headmaster wishes to see Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Carson immediately," she said, then added, "I think you should come, too, professor."  
  
Snape went pale. "Is there good news, Miss Weasley?" he asked, earnestly.  
  
Ginny shook her head. Snape stood up from his chair, "Class dismissed," he said, sharply, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Carson, please wait a moment."  
  
Malfoy's worst fears were confirmed with that simple statement. He felt something was wrong as soon as she walked into the room, in fact he had felt it since he had seen her run out of the Great Hall that morning. He could tell she had been crying, that much was obvious, but now he knew something was wrong. He noticed that Weasley and Potter were not willing to leave. They were never going to let Ginny simply let this one go. Why did she have to be cursed with such people.  
  
Snape noticed Weasley and Potter, also, and turned to them, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I assure you no harm will come to Miss Weasley, now I said, class dismissed," he said, rather harshly. Draco watched as Potter drug a still reluctant Weasley out of the room, and then turned his focus on Ginny.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to tell you something. I'm not supposed to tell you, she said, as they started toward the Room of Requirement. Draco noticed how scared she was, and not caring who saw them or who didn't, he reached out and clasped her hand in his. He was scared, too, and needed her support as much as she needed his. Together, the unlikely four entered the Room of Requirement. 


	8. Waiting

8   
Upon entering, Adam let out a gasp of surprise at the sight of Katherine tied to the bed. He ran to her side, "Kit? Kit?" he said, stroking her hand, "what's wrong with her?" he demanded, tears in his eyes. Meanwhile, Draco was squeezing Ginny's hand so tightly that Ginny feared he would break the bones, but she wasn't about to make him let go. While Ginny expected both of these reactions, she did not expect to see strict, mean Professor Snape practically collapse in a chair and bury his head in his hands. Ginny knew, that even if Draco hadn't guessed, that Snape had. Snape knew perfectly well what was believed to have happened to Katherine, and what the consequences would be.  
  
Dumbledore placed one hand on Snape's shoulder, but turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, would you please give us a moment," he asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was looking very confused indeed, but merely nodded at Dumbledore and left the room.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the room, then turned to look at Snape, "Severus, hear me out," he said, then looked in Adam and Draco's direction, "all of you need to hear me out."  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore and Ginny was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "Is that the effects of what I think it is?" he asked softly, and if possible, Ginny felt Draco's hand squeeze hers even tighter. Looking up at him, she knew he, too, had guessed as to what Katherine might be suffering from. "No, no, it can't be," he muttered, and abruptly ran from the room.  
  
"Draco!" Adam said, but Draco was gone. Snape ran to the door as if to follow Draco and once again Ginny wondered what his connection could be in all this.  
  
"Severus, wait. Let him go, you can't continue to protect him from everything, Severus, as much as you want to," Dumbledore said, and now Ginny really didn't know what was going on.  
  
Snape turned to Dumbledore, "Why not, I've been doing it his whole life. Why am I not allowed to protect him?" he asked, but Ginny knew from the tone in his voice that he really knew why, but only he didn't want to accept it.  
  
"He's not your son, Severus," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore sharply, his eyes flashing, "You think I don't know that. Was it you who had to clean his cuts when he was little because his father beat him and his mother was too scared to stop it? Was it you who had to try and explain to a 4 year old why his father was mean? No, that was me, and not only did I have to try to explain it to him, but to her as well. Did you have to look at you daughter and tell her that there was nothing you could do to stop the torture of her best friend?" Snape commanded, sinking back into his chair, defeated, the fire gone from his eyes.  
  
Ginny felt tears in her eyes, so that was his connection. Katherine was his daughter. No wonder he was so worried about her. As surprising as the news was, Ginny didn't find herself all that surprised. She had almost expected it. Dumbledore placed his hand back on Snape's shoulder, "Severus," he whispered, "no it was not me, and I do not envy what you had to do, but, don't you realize how what he went through has helped him in the long run. Thanks to you, Katherine, and indeed his father himself, Mr. Malfoy will no longer be a servant to Lord Voldemort. Don't you think that's worth something?"  
  
Snape didn't answer that question, but did look back up at Dumbledore, "I'm more of a father to him than his father is." he stated, then looked back at Katherine, "Please tell me it's not what I think it is?"  
  
Adam, like Ginny, had remained quiet, but now he turned back to Dumbledore, "Sir, what's wrong with her?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Adam gravely, then back down at Snape. "Severus, it may very well be, but not necessarily. Katherine could very well have had a muggle reaction to her injuries. We will not know until tomorrow," he said, and Ginny noticed Snape relax, but only slightly. He turned to her, "Miss Weasley, perhaps while we explain to Adam what exactly is going on, you could go and find Mr. Malfoy. He needs to know that not all is lost. Tell him she may not be gone," he said to her, and Ginny could tell that this was something he wanted to do himself, but could not.  
  
Ginny nodded, and with a quick glance at Dumbledore, who also nodded, Ginny fled from the room. Even from down the hall, she could hear Adam's shouting and strangled cries from the room, and knew that he, too, now knew just what the worst case could mean to Katherine. 


	9. Reasons

9   
Ginny had looked everywhere and still hadn't found Draco. She was beginning to get worried, but no, he wouldn't do anything stupid. She was just about to assume that he had gone to his room, somewhere that Ginny couldn't go. She turned to go back to the Room of Requirement to tell Snape that he would have to talk to Draco, when she remembered one other place that he might be, and she hurried to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
He was there, sitting alone in the middle of the field. Ginny pulled her robes tighter around her, casting a glance at the sky, which was awful dark for it to be this early in the day. A storm must have been coming, she thought and walked over to where he sat, sobbing. Sitting down beside him, she placed her arms around him, and he leaned into her shoulder, still crying.  
  
"She's gone. She's going to stay like that. I've lost my best friend." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Ginny stroked his hair gently, "No, Draco, she might not be gone. Madam Pomfrey says that it might just be a muggle reaction to her injuries. We won't really know until tomorrow," she said.  
  
He pulled back a little, "Really, you mean, she might not stay like that," he asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No, Draco, she might not," she said, and then changed the subject, "Why don't you tell me about Katherine, Draco."  
  
Draco looked at the ground, "I can't Gin, part of the story's not mine to tell," he said.  
  
Ginny looked at him, "If you mean that Katherine is actually Snape's daughter, I already know that. Snape kind of let it slip, even though I don't think he meant to."  
  
Draco stared at her, "Did they argue, Dumbledore and Snape," he asked.  
  
Ginny nodded. Draco looked back at the ground, "Ok, Ginny, I'll tell you mine and Kit's story," he said and looked back up at her, "I'm warning you, most of it's not pretty. I didn't have a very good childhood."  
  
She grasped his hand in hers, "I'm ready."  
  
Draco took a deep breath, "It all starts before either me or Katherine were even born. As you know, my father's always been a Death Eater. His best friend was none other than Severus Snape, who wasn't always a Death Eater. My father's job was to recruit others to join Lord Voldemort. Well, at first Snape seemed vaguely interested, but not really. You see, Snape had just gotten married, and was too happy to get involved with someone so evil. He believed in a few of Voldemort's ideas, but not enough to kill a bunch of muggles just for the hell of it. After Katherine was born, Snape began to have increased interest in becoming a Death Eater. He wanted his daughter raised in the perfect world, and that's what Voldemort promised."  
  
Draco paused, "Soon after, I was born. Unlike Snape, my father did not do things for his children, but for himself. He was evil, and seemed to think that pain was the best teacher. However, he did allow for me and Kit to play together. Katherine and I became fast friends, even though we couldn't have been older than a year. Then the worst, or maybe the best possible thing happened, Snape's wife left him. She didn't want him to follow Voldemort anymore. That's when Snape began to lose interest in being a Death Eater and turned to Dumbledore for help. In the process, Snape did lose his wife and marriage, but his wife wouldn't take Katherine from him, knowing how much that she meant to him."  
  
"So, Snape became a spy, and also very protective of me. Katherine and I continued our relationship for about 3 more years until my father found out about how Snape had betrayed Voldemort. He wasn't very happy, and seemed to think that taking it out on me would help," he said, and turned to Ginny, who was crying. Kissing her tears away, he continued, "yes, Ginny, my father did beat me, but even though I was no longer allowed to see Katherine or Snape, I knew where they lived. Katherine spent most of her time with her mother in another town, but Snape was always home. His house became my sanctuary. Anytime my father beat me, I ran to him. He became my dad. I suffered my father from 4 years old until 11 years old with just the thought of Kit and Snape to sustain me. Those were horrible years, but at least I knew someone cared about me."  
  
"After I started at Hogwarts, Kit's mom got remarried to a muggle, and they moved to America. Kit had received her letter as well, but her mother adamantly refused to let her continue to live in the magical society, and they have lived as muggles ever since," he said, as his eyes clouded over, "I had always dreamed that at Hogwarts, Kit and I would be able to be openly friends again, and her moving away devastated me, and Snape as well. However, Snape did breathe a little easier since I was at Hogwarts since he could protect me easier. It's a habit he can't seem to break. Snape is fiercely protective of those he loves, Ginny, and I am grateful for it. Without him and Kit, I would not have survived my childhood."  
  
"Even with Kit living so far away, we kept in touch. She was, after all, my best and only childhood friend, and we remained that way. She has always been my rock, and when she met Adam, I was so happy for her. Adam and I have also become good friends," he said, and smiled at her, "so I guess my childhood wasn't a complete waste."  
  
He noticed she still had tears in her eyes, "So, here I am, 18 years old, living like I can't wait to follow Voldemort, telling everyone how much I hate muggles and mudbloods, and just wishing that I could be me. I want to tell everyone that my best friend is practically a muggle, another of my good friends is a muggle, and that I'm falling in love with someone that my father would never approve of, but who I think is wonderful, but I can't. I can't let my father find out, or my childhood would have been a complete waste," he concluded, wondering how she would react to his story and to his declaration of love.  
  
Ginny had tears running down her cheeks unchecked. How could someone be that mean to a little boy? She cried for him, for his lost childhood, and for the hurt that he had been through. She couldn't help, however, feeling a little flattered and happy at his declaration that he was falling in love with her. It made her feel good, especially since she felt the same way. Drawing him close to her, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, too, Draco," she said, and she noticed that he too was crying.  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Thank you, Ginny," he said, "you are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." he said softly, staring into her eyes. Ginny could see the love in his eyes, and knew that such love was also in her eyes. He drew her closer to him, lowering his lips to hers. Ginny's eyes fluttered closed, and she allowed herself to get lost in his kiss. She never knew that something could feel like this. Putting her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, reveling in their contact.  
  
He pulled away first, and kissed her forehead, her nose, and her cheeks, "You're wonderful, and beautiful, do you know that."  
  
"Thank you," she said, and noticing how tired he was, shifted him so his head was in her lap, "Get some sleep, Draco, I know you haven't in a long while."  
  
He was asleep instantly. 


	10. Advice

10   
While Draco slept, Ginny wondered. 'Why did I have to fall in love with him? He's perfect in every way, but loving him means going against my family. Will they ever forgive me? Will they believe him? I don't want to lose him or my family, but I'm scared. What if he changes his mind? What if his father finds out?', she thought, and then said to herself, "I just wish I knew how it was going to end."  
  
"Don't we all, Miss Weasley," said a voice behind her. Startled, Ginny turned to see Snape standing there, and knowing how wrong her and Draco's current position looked, started to wake him up, "No, Miss Weasley, don't. Needless to say, he needs sleep. If this is the only way he can get it, let's not rob him of it," Snape said, sitting on the ground beside Ginny.  
  
Ginny sat still, and then turned to Snape, "I'm sorry, Sir," she whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault, Miss Weasley. I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort learned of my betrayal. I'd always hoped he would come after me, though. I never dreamed he would take it out on my family," Snape said, and then gestured towards Draco, "I trust he has told you about Kit," he said.  
  
Ginny nodded, "He talked about his father beating him, and you and Kit loving him. You mean a lot to him, Sir," she said.  
  
Snape smiled, or what could be called smiling, "And he to me. Mr. Malfoy is like a son to me, Miss Weasley. I care about him, and the effect all of his worrying, on top of trying to put up a strong front for Adam is taking a major toll on him. It worries me, how worried he's becoming. Ironic thing, isn't it. His worrying is causing me to worry," Snape said.  
  
"Is he worried that Katherine will not get better?" Ginny asked.  
  
Snape looked intently at her, "I'm sure that Draco has told you that I am very protective of the people I care about. Draco is the same way. Yes, Miss Weasley, Draco is worried about Kit not waking up. However, over the past few weeks, a new worry has been eating at him," he said, looking into her eyes, "You see, Miss Weasley, he is becoming increasingly worried about you."  
  
Ginny felt her eyes grow big, "Me, Sir, but why should he worry about me?" she asked, confused and now concerned for Draco.  
  
Snape sighed, "You said that he had told you about his father?" Ginny nodded. "That's what he's concerned about. Draco knows that if his father wouldn't hesitate to hurt him, than you would be no problem. His fear is that his father will find out how much he cares for you and use you to punish him. He's afraid his father will harm you, Miss Weasley, and I must admit that I share his fear. I knew he would think of it eventually, and he told me that he intended to break all contact with you simply to protect you, but the Headmaster and I knew that wouldn't work. The Weasley family is, as you well know, very stubborn. So instead he worries, and worries, and worries," Snape concluded.  
  
Ginny looked at the ground, "So, I did screw everything up," she said.  
  
Snape looked at her sharply, "He told you that," he asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "He said that he was intended to be, as you are, a spy, but he didn't think that his father would believe him to be a Death Eater if he was dating me," she said.  
  
"Well, that is true, Miss Weasley, but believe me, you screwed nothing up. You saved his life, you must believe that. Neither Draco, the Headmaster, nor I believe that you have screwed up. You just have to be extra careful," he said.  
  
"How do I do that?" she asked.  
  
Snape took a deep breath, "Well, the first thing you need to do is to tell at least someone in your family that's of age about your relationship. Perhaps your mother or a brother, though I'd suggest one that hasn't actually met Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't tell your father, his hatred of Lucius might get in the way, but someone needs to be prepared in case something does happen either while you are on holiday or summer, someone, besides you needs to be on alert, do you understand?"  
  
"I knew you were going to say that," she said, and nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Secondly, while I wouldn't parade around the school that you are dating Draco, don't waste too much energy trying to hide it. If you are constantly worried about hiding your relationship, you won't have one, and if I may say so, you both look as if it might do you some good."  
  
Ginny again nodded, "that might be hard."  
  
"And that's what brings me to my third thing. I think it would be wise to let at least one member of the trio in on your secret. Perhaps Miss Granger for now. Eventually they should all know, so, one, you don't have to keep it a secret, and two, so they can help prepare your family for the shock. Besides, you'll probably need someone to talk to. I don't think that Miss Granger will spill your secret, even to Mr. Potter or your brother.  
  
Ginny nodded, "thank you, sir," she said, and couldn't help wondering why he was so mean in his classes.  
  
Almost as if he had read her mind, Snape answered, "I've had a lot of hurt in my life, Miss Weasley, I don't like to let people get too close, so I make them fear me. I have a few friends, and of course Kit, Adam, and Draco, but I usually push everyone else away. However, Draco cares a lot for you, and as I care a lot for him, I will also do my best to keep you safe. Just think Miss Weasley, one day you'll be able to tell the world that you cracked the heart of the evil Professor Snape," he said, jokingly.  
  
Ginny looked at him, "they wouldn't believe me," she said, grinning at him. It felt weird, joking with him, but that day on the Quidditch field, Ginny saw a different side of Professor Snape. A side that few saw, and she was grateful that he had given her the chance.  
  
They sat in silence a while longer before Ginny heard a familiar voice call her name, "Ginny, Ginny, where are you?" Hermione was calling, coming towards them. "Come on, Ginny, answer me. Ron and Harry aren't with me," she said, as she spotted the three of them on the Quidditch field, surprise lighting up her features, her mouth open in shock.  
  
"Close your mouth, Miss Granger, you'll collect flies," Snape said, then turned to Ginny, "perhaps now you should wake him up," he continued as he stood up. Hermione did close her mouth, but her look of surprise was still evident. Ginny shook Draco, "Draco, wake up, it's time to go inside," she said, partially scared that Hermione would tell Ron and Harry, partially relieved that part of what Snape had told her needed to be done was now done.  
  
Draco awoke slowly, and sat up, noticing that Hermione was there, "Shit," he said, stood up, and helped Ginny to her feet, keeping her hand in his. He then turned to Hermione, "I love her," he said simply, "And please, whatever you do, don't tell Ron or Harry. I really do have enough to worry about without them trying to kill me," he said, hoping she would heed his plea.  
  
Snape intervened, "I, too, must ask you not to mention this to anyone, Miss Granger. There are parts that even you are not allowed to know, and until they can be revealed, I'd like you to keep Mr. Malfoy's and Miss Weasley's secret. After certain events occur, Miss Weasley can decide when and how she will decide to explain this. However, it is not your secret to tell," he said, more gently than Hermione had ever heard him talk.  
  
Hermione nodded mutely, then found her voice, "Ginny, we need to hurry. Harry and Ron are also looking for you, they'll find us any minute," she said, with a look that said she wanted answers.  
  
Ginny nodded, squeezed Draco's hand and gave him a hug, and to the surprise of everyone, including herself, hugged Snape, also, which it was even more surprising to see him return. "Off you go, Miss Weasley," he said, and Ginny ran back to the castle with Hermione. 


	11. Worries

11

After watching Ginny and Hermione run off to the castle, Draco turned to Snape, "So, do you think she'll actually keep our secret," he asked.

Snape sighed, "I'll ask the Headmaster to talk to her about it. He understands as much as I do that this is one thing that does not need to get around, especially to certain people," he said.

Draco nodded, then grinned, "So, I take it that you approve of my choice," he said.

Snape looked at him, "You know as well as I do that you could not have made a better one. She's perfect for you," he said.

They began to walk towards the castle, "So, what did you tell her?" Draco asked.

"The truth, Draco, that you were worried about her, that you feared for her safety. I know you didn't want her to know, but this way she can better prepare herself. I told her that she needed to tell someone what might come so they can also be prepared. I told her that she needed to stop working so hard to hide your relationship, and I told her to tell one of the trio, so she could have someone to talk to. It is better that Miss Granger found out before Mr. Potter of Mr. Weasley," Snape said.

Again, Draco nodded, and then turned to subject he least wanted to discuss. "How is Kit?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Snape sighed, wearily, "I wish I knew, Draco, I wish I knew. I'm hoping that it will be a reaction to her injuries, and not the curse, but you never know. We need to pray," he said.

"And Adam," Draco asked, "how did he take the news?"

"Not well," Snape answered, "it took us a while to calm him down. The Headmaster forced him to take a sleeping draught and put him in a bed next to Kit. I hope for his sake alone that she wakes up. That boy has loved my daughter through thick and thin, and I am grateful for it. Kit couldn't have done better, especially since you were always more of a brother than a friend."

"Can I see her?" Draco asked, timidly.

"Not tonight, Draco," Snape answered, handing him a vial, "I want you to take this, all of it. You need rest," he said, as Draco tried to avoid his eyes, "look at me," Snape said. Draco did. "Take it, ok. I already have one child to worry about," he said.

Draco knew he was doing it for his own good, and took the vial that Snape offered, "Yes, Sir," he said, turning to go. Then he turned back, a thought driving him to ask a question, "Do you think we did the right thing, pulling Ginny into this?" he asked.

"I don't know, do you regret it?" Snape answered.

"Do I regret her, no, do I wish this could have happened differently, yes," he sighed in frustration, "Oh, I want things to be different. I know that this is dangerous for her, and most of my mind and some of my heart is telling me to break everything off with her, but the rest of my heart is telling me that I can't live without her. Is that selfish?" he asked.

Snape smiled, "No, Draco, that's not selfish. That's exactly how I felt when I met Liliana. I never worried that much about her, but I did question bringing a child into the world at a time like that, but now, I wouldn't give up Kit for the world. I just take it upon myself to protect her, just as you will protect Miss Weasley," he said.

"I know," Draco said, "but I still feel guilty."

"Never feel guilty for loving someone Draco, never," Snape said, "love's to precious to feel guilty over, trust me. Together, we will make sure that nothing happens to Miss Weasley. I already let Kit down, I will not let you down, also."

"You didn't let Kit down. It's like Professor Dumbledore says, you can't protect us all the time, ok," Draco said.

Snape nodded, "I just don't want to believe it. Now, go to bed," he said, and Draco walked off. Snape made his way back to the Room of Requirement.


	12. Explanations

12

Ginny and Hermione hurried up to the castle doors, where they met Harry and Ron coming to look for them. Ron looked at them suspiciously, "Where were you, Ginny," he said.

"Just out for a walk," Ginny answered, going past him and through the doors.

Ron grabbed her arm, "Ginny, wait. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, ok, for everything. If you feel you need to hide something from me, I guess you have your reasons," he said, shuffling his feet, and Ginny knew that Hermione had put him up to this.

Ginny smiled at him, "Thanks Ron. If I could tell you, I would, but now is not the time, trust me," she said.

Ron nodded, and they followed her up to Gryffindor Tower, where Ginny stopped, "I have to go to the owlery. I need to owl Bill. I'll be back," she said, feeling as if it would be better to get it done now rather than later.

"What do you need..." Ron started, as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, "Nevermind." He and Hermione disappeared into the portrait hole, leaving her and Harry alone.

"So, Gin, why did you run out of the hall so quickly this morning?" he asked.

"Madam Pomfrey needed my help with something very important that I've been tending to," Ginny answered, realizing that Harry was now going to ask the questions that Ron had wanted to.

"And in potions, why did you have to come and get Malfoy and his friend?"

"Well, I can't really tell you that Harry, I'm sorry," she said, looking at her watch, "I really do have to go and owl Bill, I don't have much time. See you later, Harry," she said, running down the hall. 'Anything to get away from more of his questions,' she thought, as she snuck some parchment and a quill from one of the empty classrooms along the way. She felt it would be better to tell Bill than any of her other family members, he was likely to understand a little better, he was always the unique one, and the only one who wasn't overbearing to her. She didn't want, however, to have him find out in a letter, so she simply asked if he would be coming home for Christmas Break, that she needed to talk to him about something very important. Tying her letter to a barn owl, she hurried back to Gryffindor Tower.

In the common room, Ginny noticed that Harry and Ron were now playing a game of Wizard's Chess and Hermione was reading a large book. "I'm back," she called, and headed up to her dormitory, knowing that Hermione would follow. It was only fair that she explain at least some of her story to Hermione, even if she couldn't tell her everything.

Sure enough, Hermione came in soon after, and sat down on Ginny's bed. "Ginny," she started, "first off, you don't have to worry about me telling Ron or Harry. I just ask that when you tell them, leave out the fact that I knew, ok."

Ginny smiled, "Of course, Hermione, and thank you so much," she said, hugging Hermione.

"Secondly," Hermione continued, "I really would like to hear about your relationship. I don't know why, but I really believed Malfoy when he said that he loved you. I know Snape said that some things you couldn't tell me, and I respect that, but if you can, I'd really like to know about this other side of Malfoy, and how all of this got started. However, if you can't tell me, I'll understand."

Ginny grinned, "He's wonderful, Hermione," she said, as Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ginny laughed, "I know, I was shocked at first, too," she said. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you how we met or became friends except to tell you that it happened that weekend that I was gone. I really wish I could give you details, but I can't. At least not yet."

Hermione nodded, "I assumed it happened around that time. So, Ginny, do you really like him?"

"Yes, Hermione, I really do. I'll try to explain it to you the best I can. Draco's father is mean, very mean, and the way that Draco behaves is just an act to fool his father. You know what he told me Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That he wants to be an Auror, eventually. Until then, he's going to continue to put on this act of pretending that he can't wait to be a Death Eater, but it's all just a ploy. He's really sensitive and nice, Hermione, I swear. He's the sweetest person I've ever met. I know that Ron and Harry hate him and my family doesn't trust him. I just hope that eventually they will get to see what I see," Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, "I love him, Hermione. I've seen a side of Draco Malfoy that very few get to see, and I love him. Please, say you'll give him a chance," Ginny pleaded.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Ginny. It might be an act and everything. After meeting Malfoy's father, I wouldn't blame him for wanting to fool his father, but why this fixation with Harry and Ron? Why does he single them, and me, out all the time?" she asked, and Ginny knew she was remembering the Mudblood episode in Ginny's first year.

"Oh, that," Ginny said, darkly. "Well, I learned something a few weeks ago, Hermione that may shock you. When did you become friends with Ron and Harry?"

"Around Halloween of our first year, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, did either of them ever mention their first meeting with Draco?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No," she said, slowly, afraid of where this was going.

"Well, it seems that Harry and Ron met Draco in the Entrance Hall just before the sorting, did you see that?" Ginny asked.

"No, I didn't know that. I was helping Neville find his toad for most of that day," she remembered, grinning.

"Well, Draco says that he introduced himself to Harry, hoping to become friends, and Ron laughed at his name. Therefore, Draco insulted our family name. Harry didn't appreciate Draco insulting Ron, so he told Draco that he was perfectly capable of choosing his own friends. That conversation just set off a pyramid of incidents and insults between the three. That's the only reason he called you a Mudblood, Hermione. I wasn't necessarily to hurt you, he knew you wouldn't know what it meant. It was to hurt Harry and Ron," Ginny concluded.

Hermione looked at Ginny skeptically, "No offense, Gin, but why do you believe this?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, "Why else would he admit to admiring Harry or admit his embarrassment at Harry's reaction. I mean, he knows just saying it to get me on his good side is out of the question. Even if he did turn out to be a fake, Hermione, there is no way I'd betray Harry to any of Voldemort's followers, but I think he's for real. I can't explain it, I just know that he's for real. I love him for it, Hermione. And before you get the wrong idea, I do not blame Harry and Ron for this feud of theirs. As much as I love Draco, I know he is not without fault. This feud is as much his fault as it is theirs, but I like knowing the beginning. All Harry and Ron talk about is how evil he is, they never bother with their part in it," she said.

Hermione nodded, "I know you wouldn't betray Harry, Ginny," she paused. "I believe you, too. It's like you said, though. You love him, even though he is at fault. And I still love Ron, even though he's at fault. Thanks for telling me that Ginny, it does help to see Malfoy in another light. And like I said, I do really believe that he loves you, and that's all that matters to me," she said, stifling a yawn, "I'm gonna go to bed, now. 'Night, Gin."

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ginny answered, "Oh, and Hermione, thank you for everything."

Hermione nodded, "You're welcome," and walked out the door.

With everything that had happened, Ginny almost forgot about what would happen tomorrow, but once her roommates had come in and gone to sleep, Ginny's thoughts turned to Katherine. "Please let it be a muggle reaction," she whispered. She knew that if something happened to Kit, Draco would be devastated, Snape would be as good as dead, and Adam would be dead. While Ginny did think that Snape and Draco could survive were the worst to come true, she didn't think that Adam could. It was late morning before she finally drifted off to sleep.


	13. Awakening

13

Draco took all of the sleeping draught as Snape had requested him to do. It was the last thing he remembered before crashing onto his bed. He was awakened the next morning by unceasing pecking. Opening his eyes reluctantly, he saw one of the school owls biting his fingers. "Ouch," he muttered, moving his hand to relieve the owl of his burden. Once the letter had been untied, the owl swiftly took off out of the window. Messaging his fingers, Draco opened the letter that was addressed in him in handwriting he didn't recognize.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Retrieve Miss Weasley and immediately come to the Room of Requirement. We have wonderful news._

Jumping out of bed, Draco threw on some clothes and robes and rushed from the room. Only then did he realize that he had no idea where Ginny was. Running to the Great Hall, he didn't see her eating breakfast, but did see Potter, Weasley, and Granger eating breakfast. Seeing Hermione prepare to leave, he waited in the entrance hall to make sure she came out alone. Sure enough, she walked out a few moments later, unaccompanied. Quickly, making sure that Weasley and Potter hadn't followed her, he reached out and touched her shoulder.

Hermione turned around, surprised to see Malfoy standing behind her, "What do you want?" she asked, quickly looking around.

"First, I want to thank you for keeping our secret, which, seeing as how Harry and Ron haven't tried to kill me yet, I assume you have. Second, I need to know where Ginny is. It's very important. Please," he requested.

Hermione sighed, "Follow me, hurry up, before Ron or Harry see us. As far as I know, Ginny's still in bed," she said, leading him to Gryffindor tower, "for what it's worth, Malfoy, I believe that you love Ginny, but don't expect us to become friends because of it. I still have problems trusting you."

"I would have expected nothing less, but thank you for believing that I do love her, because I do," he said.

Hermione paused outside the fat lady's portrait, "just don't hurt her," she said.

"Don't worry, I don't want to," he said.

Hermione nodded, "Wait here," she said, whispered the password to the portrait and disappeared inside. Hermione wandered up the stairs, wondering what could be so important that Malfoy had asked for her help. Going into Ginny's dormitory, she walked over to Ginny's bed.

"Ginny," she said, shaking her, "wake up."

Ginny knew someone was shaking her, but didn't want to get up. "Go 'way," she mumbled, flipping over.

Hermione scowled, "No, Ginny, you have to get up. It's important," she said, shaking Ginny more.

Sighing, Ginny sat up in bed, "What is it?" she asked, groggily, yawning.

"Malfoy's outside. He said it was important," Hermione said.

Ginny was wide awake in a flash. How could she have forgotten? Today was the day they found out about Katherine. She jumped out of bed. "Thanks, Hermione," she said, throwing on some clothes and her robes. Throwing her hair into a ponytail, she ran from the room. Hermione watched her go, wondering how Malfoy could have that effect on a person.

Ginny ran down to the common room and outside, where Draco was waiting. She ran to him, "Is it good news?" she asked, noticing he was smiling.

He showed her the letter, and Ginny felt herself smiling. "Oh, Draco," she said, throwing her arms around his neck, "Maybe she woke up."

He grinned, "Let's go find out," he said, taking her hand. Together, they walked toward the Room of Requirement. Upon entering the room, they saw that they were the last to arrive. Adam and Snape were sitting beside Katherine's bed, talking to her. And Katherine herself was sitting up in bed, looking weary, but fine just the same. Draco ran to her, "Kit, you're awake. Thank Goodness," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Draco," Katherine said, grasping his hand in hers, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Kit, just fine," he answered, "how are you?"

"Well, I feel a lot better, just tired and weak. Professor Dumbledore thinks it wise that I stay in bed until after Christmas, though. I'll start school next term," she said.

Draco nodded, and motioned for Ginny to join them. Taking her hand, he turned to Katherine, "Kit, this is Ginny Weasley," he said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Katherine," Ginny said, smiling.

Katherine smiled back at her, "Please, call me Kit, Ginny. And thank you, Adam tells me that you saved my life. Thank you for that," she said.

"You're welcome," Ginny said.

Professor Dumbledore had been watching this exchange silently, and now spoke up. "Ok, now, Miss Katherine needs sleep. Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I need a word," he said, motioning Draco out the door.

"I guess Professor Dumbledore's right, Kit. I'll be back later, I promise," Adam said, kissed Katherine, and walked out the door.

"I guess I'll be going, too. It was very nice to meet you, Kit, and I hope to get to know you better," Ginny said.

"Me, too, Ginny," Katherine said, laying back against the pillows.

Ginny headed towards the door. "Miss Weasley, perhaps you should wait a moment," Snape said, carefully. For the first time, Ginny looked fully at him. While she did see some happiness and relief on his face, she was shocked to see that he looked apprehensive and nervous also. Kissing Kit on the forehead, he lead Ginny out of the room. Ginny noticed Professor Dumbledore and Draco talking at the end of the hall, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Snape followed her eyes, "As we speak, Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore is giving Mr. Malfoy a bit of bad news," Snape said, "It seems that Katherine remembers her attacker, and she recalls Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny gasped, "Oh, no," she said, fearing how Draco would take this news. Just as she said that, Ginny noticed Draco slump against a wall where he and Dumbledore were talking. Dumbledore walked over to them. Looking at Ginny, he nodded, "Go."

Ginny didn't need to be told twice. She quickly walked to where Draco sat against the wall. He wasn't crying, just staring off into space. "Draco," she said, timidly.

He looked at her, and she was scared at the emptiness in his eyes, "I can't believe he did this. How am I supposed to face her, knowing that my father did this to her? How can I expect her to look at me the same way?" he said.

Ginny sat down beside him. "Draco," she began, "Kit doesn't blame you. She knows that it isn't your fault. If you keep blaming yourself, it isn't going to do anyone any good. Don't do this to yourself, or to her, ok," she said.

"I know you're right. It'll take some time, but I'll be ok. Dumbledore's already told Fudge. Even though Katherine lives as a muggle, she still has the rights of a witch. He'll be arrested, and there will be a hearing. I hope they throw him in Azkaban and throw away the key. He's ruined enough lives," he said.

Ginny didn't say anything, just hugged him close. He clung to her, "Dumbledore says that we will all have to testify. Kit because she remembers. Me because I lived with him. I get to talk about my childhood. No more living falsely. That'll be good at least," he said, pausing. "And you'll have to testify to all of Kit's medical injuries when you went to heal her," he continued, worried at her reaction.

"Of course I will, Draco," she said, "when's the hearing going to be?"

"I don't know, probably late March or early April," he said.

"It'll be okay," she said.

"I hope so," he said, turning to her, "Are you going home for holiday?"

She nodded, "Professor Snape told me to tell one of my family members. I'm going to tell Bill. I have to go home for that," she said.

He nodded, "be careful. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you," she said, pulling her close.

She hugged him tightly, then stood up. "Come on, Draco. Let's find Adam and take him for his first ride on a broomstick," she said, grinning.

"Oh, that'll be fun," he said, grinning wickedly.


	14. Danger

14

Ginny stood on the lake's shore, patiently. She would be leaving in ten minutes, but was to meet Draco to say good-bye. Ginny worried about what the holidays would bring, and hoped against hope that her choice would be accepted at least by the few family members that she did decide to tell. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. "Hey, you," he whispered in her ear.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Holding back tears, she looked into his eyes, "Be careful, ok. I wish you were coming with me or that I was staying here. I'm terrified that I'll come back and all of this will have been a dream," she whispered.

He looked at her, and brought his lips down to capture hers. When they broke apart a few moments later, he leaned his forehead against hers, "Did that feel like a dream," he said. Pulling her tightly against him, he clung to her. "Gin," he said, "Oh please, please be careful. I can't lose you. Come back to me."

She leaned up to kiss him again. "Don't worry, Draco. I'll be back in two weeks," she said.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I'm going to miss you like crazy. I love you Virginia Weasley," he said, as he captured her lips once again.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy," she answered when they had broken apart, "I have to go." Pulling herself from his embrace she raced to the entrance hall where she was to meet Ron. Much to her dismay, he also wanted to say good-bye, given that he would not be going home for holiday. Meeting him in the Great Hall, she hugged him, "Bye, Ron, see you in two weeks," she said.

He frowned at her, "I don't see why you all of a sudden want to go home. Hogwarts is great at Christmas time," he said.

Ginny sighed, "I have some things I need to do," she said. "See you later."

Ron watched as she walked out the doors and wondered what could be so important that she had to run home. Sighing, he turned back to the Great Hall to meet Harry and Hermione for breakfast.

The train ride home was uneventful and Ginny spent most of it sleeping. Upon arriving at King's Cross, she looked around for her mum, who was supposed to pick her up. She was surprised to see Bill waiting for her. She ran to him and gave him a hug, "Hey Bill," she said.

Bill smiled, "Hey, little sis."

Ginny pulled back and began to walk at his side. "I thought mum was picking me up," she said.

He grinned, "Well, she was, but given that you really needed to tell me something I told her that I would pick you up. Besides, she said she had some shopping to do," he said, then turned to her, "So, Gin, what's this big secret that you need to tell me."

Ginny had hoped to be able to prepare what she was going to say, and tell him tomorrow or the next day. This would have to do, she thought, and turned to Bill. "First, you can't tell anyone, Bill. Trust me, I have my reasons," she said.

"Ok, Gin, I won't tell," he promised, seeing the seriousness in her eyes.

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath, 'here's goes nothing,' she thought. Turning, she looked up at Bill, "I have a boyfriend, Bill," she said.

Bill's eyebrows went up. "A boyfriend? That's what your big secret is, Gin? A boyfriend?"

Ginny looked at the floor, "That's just the beginning. My boyfriend is not very well liked by dad, Fred, George, Ron, Percy or Harry," she said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"How do you know this if they don't know who it even is?" Bill countered.

"Because," Ginny whispered, "it's Draco Malfoy."

Now Bill's eyebrows went way up. Like everyone else he, too, had heard that name mentioned in not so nice references by just about all of his brothers and by his father as well. He looked at her; she usually had good judgment, so he asked the only question that mattered to him, "Is he good to you?"

Ginny smiled, "Oh, yes, Bill. He's wonderful. He's a lot different than Ron and Harry think, and a lot, lot different from his father. I love him, Bill, and I know that he loves me, too," she said, then sighed, "However, that's not everything that I have to tell you."

Noting the seriousness in her voice, he looked down at her, "What else is there, Gin?" he asked, his concern growing.

"My life may be in danger," she said, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

Ginny turned to face him, "Because of Draco's father. Draco worries that his father will come after me once he finds out Draco's feelings for me. Therefore Professor Snape said that it would be wise to tell someone in my family what was going on. I chose you, Bill, because I thought that you would understand the most," she said, "And before you start lecturing, I am not giving Draco up. Not now, not ever, no matter what. I am, for the first time in my life, truly happy, and Lucius is not going to ruin that for me, or for Draco. Understand?"

Bill nodded, "We Weasley's are stubborn," he said, "well, we'll just have to be on the lookout, won't we?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. "So, how did you and Malfoy come to be?" he asked, but Ginny had stopped dead in her tracks. He looked back at her, "Gin?"

Ginny was staring past him at something in the sky. Flashbacks to the World Cup in her Third Year poured into her mind. That same shape, brought by death and destruction. And it appeared to be over her home. "Gods," she whispered, and broke into a dead run.

Bill watched her take off running, and finally noticed what she noticed in the sky above their home, and he, too, took off running.

Ginny reached the house first, and not even pausing to think, pushed open the door, "Mum," she whispered, half afraid of what she would find. Tears were already pouring down her cheeks at the thought of what she might find. The Grandfather clock in the kitchen was her goal for the moment. Pausing before it, she saw that none of her family were 'in god's care' as she had feared. She did notice as someone came up behind her that three of her family were 'in mortal peril', her mum, Bill, and, Ginny gasped, her. She spun around only to see a face of pure hatred before Ginny saw no more.


	15. Revelations

Draco sat in his room pondering whether or not to get started on his homework. What he really wanted to do was to write Ginny to see how it was going, but chances were, she hadn't told them yet, and he didn't want to rouse suspicions. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that an owl was fluttering outside. Hoping that the letter was from Ginny and bearing good news, Draco rushed to let the owl in. His heart sunk as he realized that it was not Ginny's handwriting, but the same handwriting that was on the letter he had received a few days ago.

_Mr. Malfoy, _

_Please report immediately to my office. It is urgent. "Lemon Drop" will grant you entrance._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Wondering what could possible be wrong this time, Draco walked quickly to Dumbledore's office. Uttering the password, the stepped onto the revolving staircase and rode to the top, becoming more worried all the time. Stepping into Dumbledore's office, he was shocked to see that Adam and Kit were there as well. 'Maybe the news isn't so bad, after all,' he thought, sitting down by Kit. Stealing a sideways glance at both of them, he realized that they were just as confused as he felt. Dumbledore came around to the front of his desk, and leaned back on it. He did not look like he was about to deliver good news.

Dumbledore turned to Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy, I have good news and I have bad news," he said. "The good news is that your father has been arrested. He is currently in Azkaban until his trial date."

Draco nodded, wondering where this was going, "That's good, Sir. It's about time. What's the bad news?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "He was arrested in Ottery St. Catchpole. Villagers noticed a strange mark in the sky, and sent what are called policemen to see the problem. Luckily, Aurors arrived first and were able to modify the memories of the villagers and rid the sky of the Dark Mark," he said.

Draco froze, afraid of where this was going. He thought immediately of Ginny and was scared that something had happened to her. Dumbledore continued, "The mark, Mr. Malfoy, was over the Weasley home," he said.

Draco thought his heart was literally breaking in two, "NOOOO!" he screamed, and buried his head in his hands. Kit came over and pulled him into a hug. Draco looked back up at Dumbledore, "What have I done? What have I done?" he said.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have done nothing, and are hardly to be blamed for you father's actions. Now, before you jump to conclusions, Miss Weasley, along with her mother and brother William are still alive. I have sent Severus to retrieve them and bring them back to Hogwarts. The rest of the Weasley's should be arriving any moment," he said.

Draco saw a ray of hope, "Is she alright?" he asked, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Mr. William Weasley is awake and appears to be just fine. He endured the Cruciatus Curse once, and quickly fell unconscious. Mrs. Weasley is much worse off, for the Death Eaters reached her first and had to keep her out longer in order to get to Virginia, which was their goal. She, too, was kept unconscious with the Cruciatus Curse, but was hit with it far more times," Dumbledore said.

One tear fell, "And Ginny," he whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Miss Weasley was not tortured the wizard way, but the muggle way. Whips, knives, as well as fists and feet were used, and they did not allow her to fall unconscious but used a spell to keep her awake. She is awake, but in much pain. She has been given a potion to keep her asleep. Her condition is very severe," he said.

Many more tears followed the first one, and Draco put his head back in his hands. "This is all my fault. Why? Why did I have to fall in love with her? Now look what I've done. It's not fair. I finally have something so incredibly good in my life, and he takes it. Why?" Draco choked.

"Shh, Draco, it's not your fault. Ginny loves you, you know that," Kit tried to reassure him just as the door opened and red-heads started pouring in. Draco watched them and knew that their was no way that he was going to get out of this alive. They would kill him, he knew. He recognized them all from meeting them and from photographs that Ginny had showed him. Ginny! What would happen to him without her? Of the 7 Wealsey's, one Granger, and one Potter, only two were not looking at him with hatred in their eyes, and they didn't even know how it was his father who did this, yet. Hermione and Bill were the only ones that weren't, even though Draco did notice that Bill was walking a little stiffly, a walk that Draco knew all too well, after his own bouts with the Cruciatus Curse.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, and he knew that she knew something was wrong with Ginny at least. He looked down, he couldn't face them. He heard footsteps, and looked up to see Bill standing above him. Draco stood, ready for whatever Bill would throw at him. He deserved whatever he got. He was surprised when Bill held out his hand in a friendly gesture. Draco shook his hand with relief, "You must be Bill," he said.

Bill looked at his sister's choice and knew that what Ginny said had been true. Draco looked scared and terrified, and it was written all over his face how upset he was over Ginny's current predicament. The fact that he loved her was written all over his face helped a lot too. "And you must be Draco," he answered, "pleased to meet you. Heard a lot about you. Some good, a lot bad."

Draco couldn't help but grin, "I've heard a lot about you, too," he said, then turned to the rest of the Weasleys, who hatred was just outweighed by the shock that was now in their eyes, "actually, I've heard a lot about all of you. Some bad, a lot good."

"What are you talking about Malfoy," Ron seethed.

Draco looked at his hands, "I owe you an explanation." He said, looking at Mr. Wealsey.

Mr. Weasley's eyes flashed, "Oh, are you going to explain to me how my wife and daughter came to be lying in hospital beds."

Draco flinched at the hatred in his voice, but held Mr. Weasley's gaze. He could feel Adam's, Kit's, and Bill's presence around him. It gave him courage to know that at least one Weasley was on his side. "It is my fault, I admit it," he said.

Fred and George took a step towards Draco. Draco turned his eyes to them, "Go ahead, I know that I deserve it. You think that I don't know that this is my fault. Besides, whatever you do can't make me hurt any worse than I do now," he said.

Fred and George stopped, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry spat.

Draco looked at him, "how would you feel if it was you," he said, and turned to Ron, who was being held back by Hermione, "Or you, Ron? How would you feel knowing that you put Hermione in danger, that she was suffering because of you?" Ron stopped struggling, looking confused. Draco looked from face to face stopping at Mr. Wealsey, "the fact is, sir, that I am in love with your daughter, and she with me."

His words caused an uproar, and everyone was surprised when a female voice yelled, "Silence!" Turning to Hermione, Draco realized that it was not her that had spoken, but Kit. Turning to look at her, Draco could tell that she was seething. "Kit, don't bother," he said.

"Like hell I won't, Draco," she said, venomously. She turned first to Harry, "You, yes I know who you are. The great Harry Potter. Did it ever occur to you or to any of you that there may be a reason that Draco acts the way he does. Of all people, I thought you would understand. After all that cousin of yours wasn't the nicest person was he? Beat you up all the time when you were little didn't he? Well, just think, what if that were your father beating you up? What if it were James hitting Lily, Harry?"

Harry straightened up, "How do you know my family?" he asked,

"My dad and my Aunt Arabella," she said simply, "And you four," she said, pointing to Ron, Fred, George, and Percy, "What if it were your father? What if you knew your father wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you messed up? What would you do if you knew that anyone you loved was in constant danger? You would try to hide it from him, wouldn't you?" she said, then rounded on Charlie, "You don't even know Draco, this is the first time you've even met him. How can you even presume to judge him?" she said. She turned to Mr. Weasley, "I know you hate Lucius, and let me tell you that you are not the only one, but how would you feel if the only things your sons were known for were your mistakes. Say you killed someone, how would you feel if it were taken out on your sons everyday?" she whispered, then turned to Bill, "You were the only one to give him a chance, I thank you," she said.

The Weasley's stood in complete silence, but not one of them appeared to be softening. Draco sighed and looked at Kit, "Thanks, Kit, but you needn't have bothered. You aren't going to change their minds," he said, and made his way to the door, just as Professor Snape walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore called. Draco paused, but kept his back to everyone except Snape, who was looking around with confusion written all over his face.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore repeated, "Perhaps Miss Katherine's outburst did some good." Draco turned around, and noticed that everyone was looking at him. Well, everyone except Ron, and one of the twins. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, we'll try, ok. That's the best we can do," Mr. Weasley said.

"Like hell," Ron muttered.

"Ronald Percival Weasley, you will, understand," Mr. Weasley said, holding his hand out to Draco, who shook it with relief.

"So, does this mean that I can see Ginny?" Draco asked timidly.

"Um, you might want to wait until Molly wakes up, but it's alright with me. However, if you so much as make her cry for the wrong reason, well, I do have 6 sons," he trailed off.

"Yes, sir," Draco said.

Snape had been whispering to the Headmaster, who now turned to everyone. "Severus has informed me that Molly and Virginia are in the Hospital Wing. You may go and see them. Mr. Malfoy, I need you to wait, however. I have something else to discuss with you."

'oh, no', Draco thought as he sat down. He did feel considerably lighter, but was still terrified for Ginny and wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hold her hand. "Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Upon your father's arrest, it has come to the ministry's attention of all of his crimes. He will be charged with 3 murders, 3 uses of illegal curses, and 2 attempted murders," Dumbledore said.

Draco did the numbers in his head, '2 murders of Kit's mom and stepdad, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Kit are the illegal curses, and Ginny and Kit are the attempted murders. But that still leaves one murder,' he thought, and turned to Dumbledore, "He killed someone else?"

Dumbledore nodded, "When your father found out that he was wanted for arrest, he first thought that it was you mother who had turned him in. It was the only option that made sense to him until he heard of your relationship with Miss Weasley."

"He killed her," Draco stated, "he killed mum."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, and still in shock, he left Dumbledore's office and walked to where Kit and Adam were waiting for him, "He killed mum," he whispered, then punched the wall. "He killed her! I hate him!" He collapsed against the wall. Kit and Adam did the best they could to comfort him, but to no avail. "I need Ginny," he said, standing up.

"Draco, maybe that's not such a good idea," Kit said.

"Why not?" Draco demanded.

Kit leaned over to whisper to Adam, "Keep him here, I'm going to get dad." Adam nodded.

Kit took off running for the hospital wing, and quietly walked in. Spotting her dad talking to Bill, she walked over to them, catching sight of the mangled girl on the bed. Gasping, she quickly turned away, "Dad," she whispered, "I need your help. Draco isn't taking this last bit of news that well, and to be honest I think any other trauma could permanently damage him. I don't think he needs to see Ginny like this. Seeing her like this will push him over the edge. Will you come help us get him to go to sleep. Please!" she pleaded with him, knowing that Bill had heard every word, but not caring.

"You're right," Snape said, following her towards the door.

"I'll help," Bill said, following them.

Walking quickly back to where Draco and Adam were, Snape sat down next to him. "I need to see her, please," Draco whispered.

"Draco, Miss Weasley has been given a potion to help her sleep. Why don't you get some sleep and then you can see her in the morning. You don't want to wake her up, do you," Snape asked.

"No, I just want to see her. Tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her. What if she wakes up before I do? I want her to know that I love her," he said.

Bill knelt in front of Draco, "I'll make sure she knows, Draco, I promise. She will know that you love her, but how are you going to be able to keep her company tomorrow if you are dead on your feet. She's going to need you, and she's going to need you to be rested, not dead," he said.

"Please, Draco. We'll put you in a bed right next to her, just please take the potion and go to sleep. You can see her in the morning. Besides, you don't want her to see you like this, do you," Kit pleaded with him.

"I guess not," Draco said, and took the bottle that Snape handed him. He turned to Bill, "You'll tell her?" he asked.

Bill nodded, and Draco drank the potion. He was instantly asleep. Snape conjured a stretcher, and directed it to the hospital wing. Going in the door, everyone turned to look at them. Mr. Weasley walked over to them and noticed Draco on a stretcher. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Mr. Malfoy has just found out that his father killed his mother. We didn't think it wise for him to see Miss Weasley like this. We fear that it would push him over the edge. Therefore, we put him to sleep. That way, he will be well rested to deal with everything tomorrow," Snape said.

Professor Dumbledore walked into the room, noticing Draco on the bed, "Good, that's very good," he said, then turned to everyone else, "Now, everyone but Severus, Arthur, William, and Adam, go to bed. Miss Granger, an extra bed has been put in your dorm for Miss Katherine, and as for you Weasley boys, there are enough beds for all of you with so many students away for holiday. You can come back in the morning, but now, to bed."


	16. Acceptance

Ginny gingerly pulled her eyes open. 'Bad idea', she immediately thought as the pain came crashing back. Opening her eyes more, she took in her surroundings. Her brother Bill was crashed in the chair next to her bed, and her father was in the chair next to a bed that held her mother. She also noticed that Adam and Professor Snape were also sleeping in chairs next to another bed, a bed that held the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever seen, Draco. The only thing wrong with the picture was that he was crying. Why was he crying? Noticing the sunlight streaming through the window, she estimated that it was early morning. She turned back to Draco's bed, "Draco," she whispered, watching his head shoot up.

Draco heard her call his name, and jerked his head up, turning towards her. Even with the cuts and bruises that covered her, she was still beautiful to him. Just being able to look into her eyes again was enough for him. He was out of bed in a second and kneeling by her bedside, her hand clasped in his, the tears coming anew. "Oh, Gods, Gin," he whispered, "I thought I had lost you. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I love you so much."

"Draco," she whispered, stroking his cheek with her free hand, "don't you ever apologize to me for this again. Do you understand? This was not your fault. Please, I'm begging you, don't blame yourself," she said, and winced.

Draco noticed this, "Gods, your in pain. I'll get Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll do it," a voice said from behind them. Turning, Draco was surprised to see Ron standing there, a unique expression on his face. He walked quickly off and returned moments later with Madam Pomfrey. Draco moved out of her way after kissing Ginny on the forehead, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back. Draco smiled and turned to Ron, a wary expression on his face. He decided to take the first step, "I know that you don't accept me, Ron, and I don't expect you to become my friend, but I'll settle for not being enemies anymore," he said.

Ron still had that unique look on his face, "you know, I thought about what you said yesterday about me putting Hermione in danger, and I realized that you do love my sister, just as much as I love Hermione. There is a lot of bad blood between us, but one day, I do hope to be friends. I heard you just then, too, and no one can fake emotions that well. You really do love her, don't you?"

Draco nodded, "with everything that I am."

Ron stuck out his hand, "then I can accept you. Just don't hurt her, whatever you do."

Draco shook Ron's hand, "I won't."

Ginny was watching them from her bed, and Draco and Ron noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Gin, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook her head, "I'm just so happy. Thank you, Ron, for accepting my choice. How did everyone else take it?"

"We're all going to try, ok," Ron said.

"That's good enough for me," Ginny said, then looked over at her mother, "How's mum?" she asked.

"Madam Pomfrey says that she should be just fine, once she wakes up. She said that mum would probably be out longer than you because they kept you awake. She should wake up sometime today or tomorrow," Ron said.

Ginny nodded. Draco walked to her side and sat on her bed by her, "Gin, are you ok?" he asked.

Ginny felt the tears come again, "I was so scared, Draco. His eyes, they're just like yours, only yours have warmth, and his are cold," she said, sitting up and hugging him tightly.

He hugged her just as fiercely, and again cursed his father's name. "I'm so sorry, Gin, but he's gone now. He won't be able to ruin any more lives. You won't have to worry about him any more," he said, as Charlie, Percy, and the twins came into the hospital room. The twins rushed to Ginny, while Charlie and Percy tackled the chore of getting Bill and their father into a decent bed.

"Hey, Gin, how you feeling," Fred asked, and Ginny noticed that George was looking at them strangely.

"I'm fine Fred," she said, and turned to George, "What's wrong, George," she asked.

"It's a bit sudden, is all. I'll get used to it. Besides now we have a new guinea pig," he said, suddenly smiling.

Ginny laughed, and turned to Draco, "never eat anything they give you."

George frowned, "Aw, Ginny, you ruined it," he said, playfully.

Draco kissed Ginny's forehead, "I'll be right back," he said, as Kit, Hermione, and Harry came through the door. Kit knelt by Adam's chair and gently shook him, "Adam, sweetie, wake up. I'm putting you in a decent bed," she said, as she led him, still groggy, towards the hall.

"Kit," Draco said, and walked up to her. He hugged her tightly, "Thank you, thank you so much," he said.

"You're welcome, Draco. Will you get dad out of there, please. He needs to be in a bed, not a chair," she said.

He smiled, "that was my next order of business," he said, walked over to Professor Snape's chair, and shook him awake, "Come on, Sir, wake up," he said.

Professor Snape groggily opened his eyes, "What is it Draco," he said, then realized who he was talking to, and his eyes shot open, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Draco grinned, "I'm going to be just fine. I have a beautiful girl who loves me and even better her family doesn't hate me. It will take time to grieve for mum, but I'll be ok," he said, and helped Snape to his feet. "Come on, I am under strict orders from a very beautiful brunette to put you to bed."

"I'll be fine," Snape muttered.

"Now, are you really contradicting a lady. You know she'll only force you. Better to come nicely," Draco kidded as he led Snape down the hallway. After walking a few moments in silence, Draco spoke up, "Sir, I'd really like to thank you. You've always been there for me, even when I was too ungrateful and egotistical to appreciate it," he said.

"You've put up with me, also, Draco. But, you're welcome. I'll see you later," Snape said, and walked into his room.

Draco smiled and walked back to the hospital wing. He knew something was wrong when he saw Adam running down the hall towards him.

"Draco," Adam said, when he had caught up with him, "come quickly. Something's wrong with Ginny."

Draco took off running, Adam just behind him. Walking in the door, he noticed that all of the Weasley's were crowded on one side of Ginny's bed, but he could still clearly see her, and was struck at how pale she looked. Everyone standing around her looked dejected. He turned to Madam Pomfrey, tears glistening in his eyes, "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

It was Dumbledore who answered, and Draco had not even noticed he was there. "Miss Weasley's injuries are far worse than we originally thought. We will be moving her to St. Mungo's in a few minutes. She has to have surgery. Madam Pomfrey has discovered some internal bleeding, and there is not a potion or spell that can cure it. The healers at St. Mungo's are able to heal things both the wizard way and the muggle way, and I'm afraid the muggle way is the only way to fix this particular ailment," Dumbledore explained, speaking so only Draco would hear.

"But she'll be alright, right?" Draco asked, fearing the answer.

"We hope so, Mr. Malfoy, but we fear it might be too late. Internal bleeding is something that has to be caught early or it can kill the patient," Dumbledore said.

His whole world was crashing around him, and he was powerless to stop it, "Can I go with her," he asked, daring them to tell him no.

Dumbledore sighed, "While I do not think it wise, I will agree. Besides, she requested your presence."

Draco nodded, and walked over to where Ginny laid on the bed. Kneeling beside her, he took her hand in his, "Hey you," he said, and noticed that her family moved to Mrs. Weasley's bed to give them a little privacy. They really were trying, he was surprised.

She looked at him, knowing that this was breaking his heart. She intertwined his fingers with hers, "You'll see, Draco, I'll be fine," she said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Right you will, Gin," he replied, giving her a watery smile, "you have to be. Without you, I couldn't go on."

She returned his smile, "No matter what happens to me, promise me that you won't do anything stupid," she said.

Draco looked down at their hands, still intertwined. How could she read his mind so well? How did she know what he was thinking? She lifted his chin with her free hand, "Promise me, Draco," she said.

He looked at her dejectedly, "I can't, Gin. I'm sorry, I can't. I wish I could, but I really can't, because I don't know what I would do if that were to happen. I prefer not to think about it. You're going to be fine, and that's all there is to it," he said.

"No, Draco, listen to me. Please," she pleaded, "If that were to happen, I want you to move on. I just ask that you don't forget me. I don't want to die knowing that I caused your death," she said.

"And I don't want to live knowing that I caused yours."

"But you didn't."

"If we hadn't been dating, this would not have happened. I knew that I needed to protect you, but I was too selfish to break it off. I wanted you with me, I needed you, and now look where it's gotten you," he said, and looked into her eyes, "I know you don't blame me, Gin, and that means the world to me, but that doesn't mean that I don't blame myself."

"Draco, you couldn't have gotten rid of me anyways. I fell in love with you. Maybe it wasn't on our lists of things to do, but would you really give us up," she said.

"If it meant that you wouldn't have to be in this bed, yes. Ginny, ever since I fell in love with you, I have been fighting this inner battle with myself. Now I realize that the wrong side won. However, we can talk about this later," he said, noticing that Dumbledore was approaching them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, it is time," he said, Mr. Weasley with him. Dumbledore turned to everyone else, "We will send word. Send us word if Molly wakes up," he said, holding up a book. They all grabbed hold and were immediately transported to St. Mungo's.


End file.
